The invention relates to reflective displays, and more particularly to a compact illumination system for a reflective display.
Many optical devices, such as microdisplays in electronic cameras and other types of display system, require illumination by a beam of light having relatively uniform brightness. Generally, light sources, such as incandescent lights, arc lamps, and light emitting diodes, provide a nonuniform light output that is unsuitable for direct use, so the light is typically homogenized in a diffusing cavity before illuminating a display unit. The display unit is often a reflective display unit, for example a reflective liquid crystal display panel, an array of tunable mirrors or xe2x80x9celectronic paperxe2x80x9d. A polarization sensitive mirror is often used to direct light from the light source to the display unit.
The light source and display unit are typically mounted separately from each other on the display system housing, and are electrically connected via flex circuitry. This approach results in high component and fabrication costs, and a fault in the flex circuitry or in the connectors is often a primary failure mechanism for the display system.
Therefore, there is a need for a display system that is less expensive to fabricate and is more reliable than current display systems.
Generally, the present invention relates to an illumination system for a reflective display. The invention is believed to be particularly useful for microdisplays that use reflective displays. In the display system of the invention, the light source and display unit are mounted in a coplanar manner. This permits the light source and the display unit to be mounted on a single board, or even on a single substrate. Thus, the assembly costs may be reduced, and the reliability increased since the system is simpler, has fewer components, and omits the connectors and the flex circuit which tend to be unreliable.
One particular embodiment of the invention is an illuminated display device that includes a light source directing light generally along a first axis and a reflective image display unit disposed with an optical axis substantially parallel to the first axis. A reflective polarizing film is disposed to direct light from the first light source to the reflective image light display unit. The light source may include a reflector to direct light to the reflective polarizing film.
Another particular embodiment of the invention is an illuminated display device that includes light generating means for emitting diffuse, polarized light along a first direction and reflective display means for modulating reflected light with an image, the reflective display means having an optical axis substantially parallel to the first axis. Reflective polarizing means are disposed to direct the diffuse, polarized light from the light generating means to the reflective display means.
In another embodiment of the invention, an optical system includes a display device that has a first light source directing light generally along a first axis and a reflective image display unit disposed with an optical axis substantially parallel to the first axis. A reflective polarizing film is disposed to direct light from the first light source to the reflective image light display unit. A controller is coupled to the reflective image display unit to control the image formed by the reflective image display unit. Viewing optics transport the image formed by the reflective display unit to a user.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to describe each illustrated embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. The figures and the detailed description which follow more particularly exemplify these embodiments.